The present invention relates to a bumper for an automobile with a crossbeam which can be attached transversely in relation to the side rails of the automobile frame.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
Bumpers are installed in automobiles both on the front side as well as on the rear side as standard equipment, for absorbing impact energy from minor impacts, so as to prevent if possible damage to the actual supporting structure of the automobile. A bumper includes a crossbeam which can typically be attached transverse to the side rails of the automobile frame via interposed crash boxes. The crossbeam is used to introduce the energy resulting from an impact into the crash boxes, where the impact energy is to be converted into deformation energy. The system is thereby designed so that the crash boxes are located as close to the center on the side rail of the automobile as possible and the impact energy is introduced into the crash boxes via the crossbeam and thus to the side rails with the smallest possible bending torque.
The bumpers must satisfy the regulatory requirements which in Europe are part of the type approval, as well as the demands placed by the consumer protection organizations for pedestrian protection. In addition, the requirements from the grading tests of the insurers (RCAR, GDV) must be satisfied. The automobile manufacturers also have their own requirements regarding optimal use of the installation space, ease of assembly, high energy absorption capability and smallest possible weight as well as acceptable costs. The desire to reduce the CO2 emission also demands a consequent implementation of lightweight construction in the vehicle development. However, the desired weight reduction and the required insurance grading tests almost contradict each other.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to obviate prior art shortcomings and to provide an improved bumper which can be easily produced, which is lightweight and has improved functionality, in particular with respect to the loading characteristic, and which can be designed for different vehicle classes through simple modifications.